Watch Dogs: Bad Blood
Watch Dogs: Bad Blood is a downloadable content pack for Watch Dogs. The pack includes ten new story missions in Chicago and follows the exploits of eccentric hacker Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney. Bad Blood was released for Season Pass holders on September 23, 2014 and all players on September 30, 2014 for $14.99. Features Bad Blood takes place after the events of the main story of Watch Dogs, and spans 10 new missions in new locations across Chicago. Players take control of T-Bone, who infiltrates one of Blume's facilities in Chicago to place a false trail in their system, before being sidetracked by former colleague Tobias Frewer. Frewer then provides T-Bone with a series of new missions. Bad Blood also adds Street Sweep contracts, which can be played in single player and co-op modes. The Online Hacking and Tailing modes make a return, along with new weapons, perks, and outfits. A new remote-controlled car named Eugene is also usable. New side missions are featured as well, such as Fox Hunt. Plot The plot of Watch Dogs: Bad Blood is set a year after the main events of Watch Dogs, in 2014. T-Bone decided to leave Chicago after performing what he thought was his last hacking job: removing more data about him from the Blume servers and planting a fake trail to lead Blume away from him. However, he later learned that this wasn't the case as he received a call from Tobias Frewer, asking for help after he had been kidnapped by Fixers and stuffed in the trunk of their vehicle. After rescuing Frewer, T-Bone realized that if the Fixers knew where to find Frewer, they would eventually find him. He decided to get the Fixers off of his and Frewer's scents completely, with the unwilling help of Frewer, by using armed security cameras to attack the gunmen who assaulted "Hobotown". While doing this, T-Bone would also wipe out three street gangs around Chicago for Sheila Billings as well as protect Aiden Pearce from potentially being found and killed, as Blume had decided to offer a $100,000 award for anyone who would kill him or provide them with information about his whereabouts. While investigating a Fixer area with Tobias, they discovered that a man named Alex Javorski seemed to know something about all that. T-Bone then snuck into a Fixer-controlled manor in northern Chicago in order to interrogate the wounded man, who told T-Bone about a Jack Finely. T-Bone later called the Chicago Police Department and escaped the massive shootout that occurred between the police and the Fixers. T-Bone then tracked Jack down. Getting ambushed and getting drugged by a Fixer, T-Bone tailed him, learning that Defalt was the one behind the Fixers who have been looking for him. Infecting one of Defalt's laptops caused an angry Defalt to question what T-Bone had done, while also showing from the building behind him where Defalt could be found. After learning where Defalt was, T-Bone managed to sneak inside the building and find mannequins representing the people who had died during the blackout he had caused years ago. He later came across an empty room with TV screens playing news footage of what had happened in 2003, causing an angry T-Bone to smash the screens in, all while screaming that he had no intention of anyone dying during the blackout. Suddenly, a hanging mannequin with a Defalt mask came falling from the ceiling as T-Bone realized that Defalt's brother was one of the people who had died in the blackout, and that for Defalt this whole thing was on a much more personal scale. T-Bone managed to escape the building after killing the Fixers who were sent to kill him. Returning to the Silo believing that Defalt will attack, T-Bone discovered the security system for the Silo had been hacked, leading to him and Frewer, now willing to help T-Bone, defending the Silo from attacking Fixers. With Frewer's help, T-Bone found out where Defalt was hiding, making his way there along with Frewer, in a secret underground area in The Loop . Once inside and after getting pass a maze, T-Bone was stuck in a room and was faced with not only Defalt but also the other people whose loved ones were killed by the blackout. Managing to convince three of them to turn their screens off, saying that he was sorry for what he did and that they don't have to listen to Defalt, the room was then filled with gas; Defalt's last attempt to kill T-Bone. Luckily for T-Bone, Frewer had his phone on him, which T-Bone hacked in order to reroute the ventilation in the room he was in and the room Defalt was in, killing Defalt in the process. Managing to survive, T-Bone heard Frewer say he wanted to stay in Chicago now, something T-Bone did not want to do, but changed his mind once Frewer agreed to help him in his fight against Blume, also hoping to recruit Aiden into their little group, something Frewer was against at first due to Aiden attacking him with his baton when they first met. Sometime later he and Frewer enjoyed a drink together, Frewer later revealing he bought T-Bone a burger from the only place he can eat, Quinkie's. This led to an objecting T-Bone finally eating the burger as he finding out that he actually liked it. A pleased Frewer sat back down with T-Bone as they watched the sun set while drinking. pt-br:Watch Dogs: Bad Blood Category:Additional content Category:Packs Category:Bad Blood DLC Pack